


Late to the Party

by gebachte



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gebachte/pseuds/gebachte
Summary: A Posie one-shot loosely based around the Kacey Musgraves song Late to the Party. Brief Hizzie as well.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Late to the Party

“Where are you?” Lizzie screamed through the phone. 

“If you aren’t here soon, I am going to KILL your sister!” said a voice in the background. 

“We’re almost there, and Lizzie behave.” Josie coolly responded. 

“Why did you assume that I did something and not Hope?” 

“Lizzie,” Josie responded sternly. 

“Ok, maybe I could be a little nicer for now, but if you and Satan don’t show soon, I can’t promise anything,” Lizzie yelled something else that Josie couldn’t quite make out and the phone abruptly hung up. 

“Pen, we have to get going,” Josie called out, getting no response. “Where is she?” Josie thought out loud. 

A shiver ran down Josie’s spine as she felt a familiar set of arms grips around her waist. 

“There you are,” Josie said as she attempted to turn around, but ultimately was helpless in the smaller girl’s arms. 

“We’re already late,” Penelope whispered in her ear. “Why not have a little fun first?” 

“I already told Lizzie that we were on our way,” Josie lightly pouted. 

“Aw Jojo,” Penelope turned Josie around to view her entire pouty face. “The pouty face was a poor choice. You know that just makes me want you more.” 

“But” Penelope cuts her off by engulfing her in a passionate kiss. After a brief moment of shock, Josie returned the kiss and completely forgot her train of thought. 

“What’s a few extra minutes later going to change anyway?” she states before giving into Penelope completely. 

By the time the two girls pull up to MG’s house most of the crowd was long gone. The two girls were completely oblivious to a few minutes turning into a few hours. 

As the two girls walked through the front door they were quickly spotted. 

“JOSETTE” A drunken Lizzie screamed. “You said you were on your way?” She paused leaning against the wall for support. “But instead you show up TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER?” she screamed incredulously. 

“Sorry Lizzie, I had something important to so,” Josie replied softly to avoid upsetting her drunk sister. 

“Penelope isn’t that important,” Hope stated as she walked in. 

“Hey, I’m very important,” Penelope responded with a smirk, while Josie’s eyes went wide and her face turned red. 

“You left me alone to sleep with Satan! You were supposed to stop me from doing something stupid.” Lizzie responded without making eye contact. 

Penelope looked at the two girls in front of her with a knowing smirk. “You’re right, Hope is something stupid.” 

“WHAT!” Josie yelled looking between Hope and Lizzie in shock. 

“Hey!” Lizzie said forcefully to Penelope. “She’s not stupid, she’s really smart and really pretty.” she smiled, “And really good in bed.” 

“EW,” Josie yelled in shock. 

Hope’s face turned red as she tried to hide in the corner. 

“What? I have to hear about you and Satan all the time?” Lizzie responded as she once again stumbled. 

“While this has been fun maybe we should get your sister home,” Penelope said softly to a still confused Josie. 

“Yeah, um, bye Hope,” Josie said softly as she turned to help Lizzie. 

Hope waved lightly at them as Josie and Penelope navigated Lizzie into the backseat of their car. As soon as they buckled her in Lizzie was passed out. 

“I can’t wait until Lizzie sobers up in the morning, she’s going to be hysterical.” Penelope laughed as Josie drove them home. 

After getting no response Penelope turned to the taller girl. 

“Hey Jojo, what’s wrong?” Penelope asked with her voice dripping with concern. 

Josie’s forehead scrunched as she responded, “We were so late, I mean we only had one conversation and MG probably thinks we’re so rude, and Lizzie’s mad, and-” 

“Hey,” Penelope interrupted Josie’s nervous rambling. “Did you have fun tonight?” she asked softly. 

“Of course I did, but” 

“Nope, no buts. And,” she smiled, “Remember I’m never late to the party when I’m late to the party with you” she stated with a wink. 

“You’re so cheesy” Josie responded trying to hold back a smile. 

“You know you love me and my cheesy self,” Penelope responded nudging Josie’s shoulder. 

“Of course I love you, you cheesy idiot,” Josie stated no longer able to contain her smile. 

Penelope placed her hand on Josie’s thigh and both girls smiled widely as they continued down the road in silence both fully content because each other’s presence was better than any party could be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short but I wanted to write something with happy Posie.


End file.
